This invention relates to a method of producing a jig for use at the time of fixing a workpiece when three dimensional cutting machining is executed on a workpiece with a three dimensional linear cutting machine, such as a laser beam machine and a plasma gas cutting device.
In the three dimensional linear cutting machining with laser beam or plasma gas, a jig for fixing a workpiece at the time of machining is used in order to machine a workpiece having solid shape.
In order to produce such a jig, much time and many costs are necessary in a conventional way since a craftsman manually produces it every workpiece to be machined.
Under this situation, the time and cost necessary for producing the jig is bigger than ones for cutting machining on a workpiece itself. Such an inclination is specifically outstanding when the number of workpieces to be machined is small, and is an obstruction for realizing production of many kinds of articles with small quantity which is a recent course.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing a jig for three dimensional linear cutting machining, capable of easily producing a jug for three dimensional cutting machining without a craftsman, taking the above-mentioned situation into consideration.
The invention of claim 1 is a method of producing jig for three dimensional linear cutting machining when a jig to be used for fixing a workpiece is produced at the time of executing cutting machining on said workpiece with the three dimensional linear cutting machining unit; comprising:
producing a shape of a workpiece supporting portion for supporting said workpiece by abutting on said workpiece from drawing data showing three dimensional shape of said workpiece when said workpiece is supported on a table of said three dimensional linear cutting machining unit through said jig;
cutting two or more jig parts each having a shape corresponding to said shape of said workpiece supporting portion out of a material sheet on the basis of said shape of said workpiece supporting portion produced; and
assembling said two or more jig parts cut out and producing a jig assembly having said shape corresponding to said workpiece supporting portion by said jig parts assembled.
According to the invention of claim 1, the jig assembly to be used at the time of machining the workpiece can be assembled and produced, forming the workpiece supporting portion having the shape corresponding to the three dimensional shape of the workpiece from the drawing data showing the three dimensional shape of the workpiece, and the jig for three dimensional linear cutting machining can be easily produced without a skilled person.
The invention of claim 2 is the method of producing jig for three dimensional linear cutting machining as set forth in claim 1, wherein said jig parts are cut and machined with said three dimensional linear cutting machining unit for machining said workpiece supported by said jig parts.
According to the invention of claim 2, the jig parts is cut and machined with the three dimensional linear cutting machining unit for machining the workpiece supported by the jig parts. Then, it is not necessary to specifically prepare the three dimensional linear cutting machining unit for machining the jig parts, and the jig assembly can be economically produced.
The invention of claim 3 is the method of producing jig for three dimensional linear cutting machining as set forth in claim 1, wherein said two or more jig parts are cut out of the same material sheet.
According to the invention of claim 3, two or more jig parts are cut out of the same material sheet, thereby many jig parts can be effectively cut out.
The invention of claim 4 is the method of producing jig for three dimensional linear cutting machining as set forth in claim 1, wherein said jig assembly is produced by attaching said jig parts on a jig base for supporting said jig assembly with respect to said table.
According to the invention of claim 4, the jig parts is attached on the jig base, thereby the jig assembly can be produced with good accuracy.
The invention of claim 5 is the method of producing jig for three dimensional linear cutting machining as set forth in claim 1, wherein identification marks are attached to said two or more jig parts for indentifying these jig parts, and said identification marks are attached to a corresponding jig parts with said three dimensional linear cutting machining unit when said jig parts are cut out of said material sheet so as to identify by the naked eye.
According to the invention of claim 5, the respective jig parts can be easily identified by the identification marks, thereby the jig parts are recognized without confusion when many jig parts are cut out of the material sheet, and the jig assembly can be effectively assembled.
The invention of claim 6 is the method of producing jig for three dimensional linear cutting machining as set forth in claim 4, wherein a first parts connecting means is formed at said jig parts, and said jig parts are attached to said jig base through said first parts connecting means.
According to the invention of claim 6, the connection between the jig parts and the jig base can be made certain by the parts connecting means.
The invention of claim 7 is the method of producing jig for three dimensional linear cutting machining as set forth in claim 4, wherein a second parts connecting means is formed at said jig base, and said jig parts are attached to said jig base through said second parts connecting means.
According to the invention of claim 7, the connection between the jig parts and the jig base can be made certain by the parts connecting means.
The invention of claim 8 is the method of producing jig for three dimensional linear cutting machining as set forth in claim 1, wherein said two or more sheets of jig parts are assembled such that said jig parts are located at a predetermined interval in a first direction so as to be parallel to each other, and said jig parts are located at a predetermined interval in a second direction intersecting said first direction so as to be parallel to each other.
According to the invention of claim 8, the jig parts are assembled, locating in the direction intersecting each other, thereby the jig parts intersecting each other are assembled, supporting one by the other, and many jig parts can be assembled without a complex supporting means.
The invention of claim 9 is the method of producing jig for three dimensional linear cutting machining as set forth in claim 5, wherein said three dimensional linear cutting machining unit is a laser beam machine, and said identification mark is attached to said jig parts with a torch of said laser beam machine, by printing, baking a surface of said material sheet.
According to the invention of claim 9, the identification mark is attached, taking use of the torch for machining the workpiece, and it can be attached without a specific machine thereby.
The invention of claim 10 is the method of producing jig for three dimensional linear cutting machining as set forth in claim 4, wherein said identification mark showing a position for installing said jig parts is attached to said jig base so as to identify by the naked eye with said three dimensional linear cutting machining unit when said jig base is cut out of said material sheet.
According to the invention of claim 10, the jig parts corresponding to each position of the jig base can be attached without an error by the identification mark attached on the jig base.
The invention of claim 11 is the method of producing jig for three dimensional linear cutting machining as set forth in claim 1, wherein a workpiece moving prevention means is formed at said jig assembly for preventing said workpiece located on said jig assembly from moving.
According to the invention of claim 11, the workpiece can be prevented from slipping down from the jig assembly with the movement of a table by the workpiece moving prevention means when a workpiece is machined with the three dimensional linear cutting machining unit.
The invention of claim 12 is the method of producing jig for three dimensional linear cutting machining as set forth in claim 11, wherein said workpiece moving prevention means is a workpiece provisional locking portion formed at said jig parts, said workpiece provisional locking portion is simultaneously machined when said jig parts are cut out of said material sheet.
According to the invention of claim 12, the workpiece provisional locking portion is simultaneously machined when the jig parts is cut out of the material sheet, and specific work for machining on the workpiece provisional locking portion is not necessary thereby.
The invention of claim 13 is the method of producing jig for three dimensional linear cutting machining as set forth in claim 1, wherein said drawing data showing said three dimensional shape of said workpiece are drawing data concerning a drawing showing machining shape to be cut and machined on said workpiece with said three dimensional linear cutting machining unit.
According to the invention of claim 13, the drawing data concerning the drawings showing the machining shape of the workpiece to be machined are appropriable for producing the jig as they are, and it is not necessary to prepare different drawing for producing the jig assembly.
The invention of claim 14 is the method of producing jig for three dimensional linear cutting machining as set forth in claim 1, wherein a plurality of said workpiece supporting portion shapes are produced so as to support a plurality of workpieces on a single jig assembly.
According to the invention of claim 14, a plurality of workpieces can be supported on a single jig assembly, thereby machining on many workpieces can be simultaneously executed, and its machining efficiency is high and the operation rate of the jig can be made higher.
The invention of claim 15 is the method of producing jig for three dimensional linear cutting machining as set forth in claim 1, wherein a plurality of kinds of said workpiece supporting portion shapes are produced concerning a different workpiece so as to support a plurality of kinds of workpieces on a single jig assembly.
According to the invention of claim 15, a plurality of kinds of workpieces can be supported on a single jig assembly, thereby machining on many kinds of workpieces can be simultaneously executed, the machining efficiency can be highly maintained also in production of many kinds of articles with small quantity, and besides, the operation rate of the jig can be made higher.
The invention of claim 16 is the method of producing jig for three dimensional linear cutting machining as set forth in claim 1, wherein a plurality of different workpiece supporting portion shapes are produced concerning the same workpiece so as to support on a single jig assembly, changing a locating state of the same workpiece.
According to the invention of claim 16, the same workpiece can be supported on a single jig assembly, changing its locating state (by reversely rotating the workpiece W from the locating state A1 into the locating state B1, as shown in FIG. 12, for instance) thereby many routines of machining on the workpiece having complex shape can be simultaneously executed without arranging the jig. Then, the machining efficiency and the operation rate of the jig can be also made higher.